La Proposition du Serpent
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Ginny Weasley essaie un peu de s'évader de l'horrible train-train quotidien qui s'est installée à Poudlard depuis que Rogue est devenu directeur . Elle se réfugie dans la Salle sur Demande... Malheureusement pour elle, Drago Malefoy s'y trouve déjà, et il n'a pas l'intention de la laisser partir sans qu'elle lui donne quelque chose en échange...


**Coucou les amis ! Alors je reviens avec un OS très long, le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit… Il m'a demandée un travail énorme mais j'en suis très fière. Au début, cela devait être le début d'une FanFiction sur Drago Malefoy et Ginny Weasley. Mais j'ai vite perdue l'inspiration et j'ai abandonnée ce premier chapitre. Puis je l'ai relu un jour et je l'ai trouvée très bon alors j'eu l'idée d'en faire un OS. En continuant à l'écrire, je ne savais pas trop ce que cela allait donner, je n'avais aucune idée d'histoire dans ma tête, j'ai tout fait à l'instinct. Résultat : un OS avec ENORMEMENT de sexe hard de près de 10 pages Microsoft ! Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**_

_**ATTENTION : Scènes de lemon très hard ! **_

_15 janvier 1998. _

Ginny Weasley regardait le ciel sombre par la fenêtre de sa chambre, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Il était toujours sombre c'est derniers temps. La journée semblait constamment sous le brouillard, et la nuit la lune paraissait éternellement cachée sous une éclipse.

« Voldemort doit aimer voir le monde plongé dans les ténèbres » pensa la jeune Weasley avec amertume. En cette nuit de janvier, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Inconsciemment, elle traçait les entailles sur son bras de sa main. Il y'a quelques heures, Neville, Luna et elle s'était amusé à tagué les murs du bureau des Carrow de phrases tels que « Vive l'Armée de Dumbledore ! », « Harry Potter vaincra et Voldy se fera ratatiner ! » où encore « Les Carrow sont des sales rats dégoûtants », sûrement la phrase qui avait énervé le frère et la soeur. Pour punition, ils leurs avait fait subir le sortilège Doloris pendant une demi-heure… ce qui avait semblait des heures à Ginny.

Elle savait que c'était imprudent de marquer ce genre de phrases en ce moment, mais elle ne regrettait rien. Fred et George auraient été fiers d'elle si ils avaient vu le mot « Voldy » au mur. Elle désirait montrer avec ces quelques mots, ces quelques signes de rébellion, que même si ils avait l'air d'avoir abandonné, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Soupirant, elle se détourna de la fenêtre et pris sa cape, avant de sortir discrètement du dortoir des filles pour descendre à la Salle Commune. Comme elle l'espérait, elle l'a trouva vide. Quel autre élève serait debou du matin ?

Ginny observa avec nostalgie la Salle Commune, cette salle qui accueillait tant de bons souvenirs. Surtout son souvenir de son premier baiser avec Harry… Comme il avait été fougueux ce jour-là ! Ils venaient de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch, et lorsqu'elle avait vue Harry se précipiter vers elle, elle était loin de se douter qu'il était sur le point de réaliser ces rêves de petites filles.

Et maintenant, Harry était loin, probablement en train de risquer sa vie. Ils avaient officiellement rompu. Mais Ginny savait qu'il n'en était rien. Tout au fond d'elle, elle aimait et aimerais toujours Harry. Et elle savait qu'il en était de même pour lui. Si jamais ils s'en sortaient vivants, elle ne le quittera plus. Plus jamais elle ne désirait ressentir cette souffrance, cette absence… Au moins, le sortilège Doloris lui avait permis d'oublier pendant une demi-heure.

Ginny s'assit sur le canapé, observant les flammes, espérant presque apercevoir la tête de Sirius surgir des flammes. La jeune fille ne connaissait l'existence de ces « discussions via cheminé » uniquement parce que Harry lui en avait parlé, voilà des mois. Et elle aurait aimée voir Sirius surgir de la cheminer pour lui donner des nouvelles de l'Ordre, des nouvelles d'Harry, de sa famille. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Sirius était mort. Personne n'était là pour la tenir en contact avec l'extérieur. Elle était seule.

Ressentant soudainement une furieuse envie de bouger, elle se leva avant de se diriger vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle entendit le portrait murmurer :

- Non, mademoiselle… Ne sortez pas ! Ils vous puniront !

Ginny n'y prêta pas attention. Elle savait bien ce qu'elle risquait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Les Carrow patrouillait dans tout le château et là où ils n'était pas, des Détraqueurs les remplaçait. Mais les Détraqueurs était combattables. Heureusement qu'elle avait appris le sortilège du Patronus il y'a deux ans ! Jamais elle n'aurait pensé l'utiliser si souvent. A peine arriver dans le grand escalier qu'elle ressentit le froid habituel de ces monstres. Levant la tête, elle vit l'horrible créature s'approchant lentement vers elle. Levant sa baguette, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si il n'y avait aucun des Carrow où Rogue dans les parages, avant de penser à son baiser passionner avec Harry dans la Salle Commune, son plus beau, son plus merveilleux souvenir…

- _Spero Patronum !_

Un magnifique cheval jaillit de sa baguette pour heurter la créature de plein fouet, qui reculait et disparut dans les escaliers. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un petit sourire triomphant. Le sortilège du Patronus a toujours été l'un de ceux qu'elle réalisait le mieux. Celui-là et ses chauves-furies. Secouant sa longue chevelure rousse, elle s'engagea dans le Grand Escalier, dans l'espoir d'aller se réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle ne cessa de jeter des regards de droite à gauche, craignant à tout moment de voir les Carrow apparaître où Rogue. Ginny préférait de loin avoir à faire à Rogue qu'au Carrow.

Par Dieu sait quel miracle, elle parvint à la Salle sur Demande. Elle imagina une salle où un grand lit moelleux serait disponible, où elle pourrait se détendre quelques instants sans craindre que quelqu'un surgisse au tournant d'un couloir pour la torturer. La porte apparue enfin et avec soulage, elle y entra.

Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule ! Quelle était la chance pour qu'une autre personne ne vienne dans la Salle sur Demande demandant une pièce avec un grand lit moelleux ce même soir ? Quasiment nulles. Et pourtant… Et son choque se transforma en horreur lorsqu'elle comprit qui était son compagnon, lorsqu'elle compris à qui appartenait à ses cheveux blonds platine, presque blanc.

Drago Malefoy.

La jeune fille voulue tourner les talons et repartirent discrètement. Tant pis pour sa soirée tranquille, elle n'avait qu'une envie maintenant : s'éloigner de Malefoy et rentrer dans la tour de Gryffondor. Mais trop tard. Il l'avait vue. Ses deux yeux de glaces l'observaient attentivement, sans haine et sans mépris comme à son habitude. Ginny se rendit compte qu'il avait une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à moitié vide dans sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Malefoy ? Cingla-t-elle, décidant d'attaquer la première.

Il allait l'a provoquer de toute manière. Maintenant les solutions n'étaient plus nombreuses. A vraie dire, il n'y en avait que deux : soit Malefoy était trop soul pour faire vraiment attention à elle et elle pourrait repartir, soit il la dénoncerait aux Carrow. Ginny grinça des dents à l'idée de la séance de torture qui suivrait car il était trop probable que la deuxième serait celle que Drago infligerait à Ginny. Il haussa les sourcils.

- J'étais là avant toi il me semble, Weasley. Alors c'est moi qui pose les questions. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Marmonna-t-il d'un ton indifférent, comme si Ginny n'était qu'un petit problème qu'il allait rapidement régler.

« C'est sans doute ce qu'il pense vraiment », pensa Ginny avec amertume.

- J'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, petit con, riposta-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette – a quoi servirait-elle ? Si Malefoy voulait la dénoncer aux Carrow, rien ne l'en empêcherait. Ginny s'adossa à la porte en croisant les bras, espérant que son visage montrait le plus de mépris possible.

Malefoy eu un petit rire méprisant.

- Tout de suite les insultes, hein ? Ricana-t-il avant de boire une longue gorgée de Whisky. Fais attention, Weasley. Tu sais que les Carrow m'ont à la botte. Si je le voulais, je pourrais leur demande de t'enfermer dans les cachots et de laisser Crabbe et Goyle s'entraîner sur toi. Tu sais à quel point ils aiment ça…

Elle frissonna. Crabbe et Goyle était presque pires que Malefoy. Pendant les cours des Carrow, ils étaient toujours les bourreaux. Elle manquait de hurler sa rage à chaque fois que les deux bras droits de Malefoy torturaient les premières années en riant aux éclats. Ces monstres…

- Mais t'a de la chance, Weasley, reprit soudain Drago en se levant. Je suis d'humeur indulgente ce soir. J'ai eu une salle journée. A vraie dire, j'ai eu une salle année. Je pense qu'on pourrait peut-être trouvée un… arrangement.

Immédiatement, des alarmes s'allumèrent dans la tête de Ginny. Elle n'avait absolument aucune confiance en Malefoy et sa proposition la rendit immédiatement méfiante. Sur ses gardes, elle observa le blond qui buvait encore une gorgée de son affreux liquide. Ses yeux gris l'observaient avec un sentiment que Ginny était incapable de définir. En fait si, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Drago Malefoy mais elle refusait de l'admettre.

- Tu pourrais me donner quelque chose… et je fermerais les yeux sur ta petite escapade, poursuivit le Serpentard d'un ton rauque. Mieux, je te raccompagnerais jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame, comme ça si on croise les Carrow où Rogue, je trouverais une excuse et tu seras blanchie. Je le ferais peut-être même plusieurs fois.

Il marqua une pause, puis posa la bouteille sur le sol avant de se passer la main dans ses cheveux blonds, étrangement désordonnées alors qu'il était toujours si bien coiffé.

- Mais comme je l'ai dit… Ce ne sera pas gratuit.

Un grand combat intérieur se livrait en Ginny. Elle savait que tout ce que Malefoy demanderait serait horrible. Elle imaginait déjà les pires scénarios possibles. Mais sa proposition était si tentante… Pouvoir sortir à sa guise quand elle le voulait, et ne craindre aucune représailles… Prudente, elle dit :

- Tout dépend de ce que tu me demanderas.

Il éclata de rire.

- Oh, ça ne te plaira pas, petite Weasley. Pas du tout. Mais pense à tout ce que tu pourrais faire si tu avais carte blanche ! Tout ce que je demande en échange…

De nouveaux, il s'interrompit et ses yeux s'assombrirent :

- Et que tu passes la nuit avec moi.

Ginny crut avoir un infarctus. C'était impossible, elle devait avoir mal entendue. Malefoy ne pouvait pas lui proposer… _ça ! _Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être en train de lui demander de coucher avec lui ! Rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de vomir ! Mais avant qu'elle ait pu éclater, il s'approcha d'elle et murmura :

- D'habitude, j'aurais préférée me noyer dans le Lac Noire plutôt que de toucher une Weasley, mais ce soir je ne suis pas bien. Eh oui, le sale gosse riche à le cafard. Alors il s'est rendue dans la Salle sur Demande pour se soûler tranquille. Il rêvait d'une jolie fille à qui il ferait l'amour si fort qu'elle s'évanouirait avec qu'il en ait finie avec elle. Mais tu vois, il n'avait pas très envie de descendre pour chercher sa petite amie Pansy. Et voilà que toi, comme un ange, tu débarque pile poile au bon moment !

Drago eu un petit rire sec. Quand à Ginny, elle était trop abasourdie pour parler.

- Mais je ne te force pas, continua le blond. J'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais je ne suis pas un violeur. Mais si j'étais toi, j'accepterais. Les Carrow se lèvent vers 2 h 30 pour faire leur ronde dans les couloirs et même si tu cours le plus vite possible, ils t'auront. Alors tu à le choix, Weasley. C'est la torture où mes bras. C'est le cachot où mon lit.

Il la fixait droit dans les yeux, attendant une réponse. Ginny respira un grand coup et mit du temps avant de pouvoir réfléchir de nouveau. Son premier réflexe était de gifler Malefoy, mais elle se retint au dernier moment. « Réfléchis, Ginny, réfléchis ! » se sermonna-t-elle.

Jamais elle ne pourrait trahir Harry. Jamais. Tant pis si ils devait la torturer jusqu'au lever du jour, tant pis si elle passerait la semaine qui vient dans un cachot, sans eau et nourriture. Elle ne serait pas infidèle à Harry. Mais une pensée soudaine lui traversa l'esprit… Ils n'étaient plus ensemble. « Non ! ». Ils n'avaient pas vraiment rompus et elle le savait très bien. Mais techniquement… elle était libre. Si elle acceptait, elle pourrait tous les soirs se balader dans le château avec la conscience tranquille, retrouver un peu de la liberté qui lui a été prise…

Elle était vierge. Jamais elle n'avait laissé un garçon la toucher. Lorsqu'elle sortait avec Michael, elle était trop jeune pour y penser. Puis lorsqu'elle était avec Dean, elle y pensait certes mais elle se jugea encore trop jeune. Et puis avec Harry… Avec Harry, elle aurait volontiers sauter le pas, mais il y'avait toujours quelque chose, toujours un problème, des cours, et ils n'avait jamais vraiment le temps d'être ensembles. L'idée de perdre sa virginité avec Drago Malefoy lui donnait la nausée. Mais l'appel de la liberté la rendait fébrile.

Au fond d'elle, Ginny savait déjà la décision qu'elle avait prise. Qu'est-ce que c'était une nuit, dans une vie ? Harry n'aurait jamais besoin de le savoir. Et puis si cela se trouve, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sortirait vivant de cette guerre. Elle ne voulait pas mourir vierge. N'avait-elle pas le droit de vivre avant de mourir ? Respirant un bon coup, elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. « Pardonne-moi, Harry… Je suis faible, malheureusement ».

- C'est ok, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Drago. Avec décontraction, il s'approcha de Ginny pour la prendre par la taille et l'emmener vers le lit.

- Merveilleux, souffla-t-il dans son cou. Si il y'a une chose que je peux te promettre, c'est que cette nuit sera inoubliable.

- La ferme, marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui et en s'approchant seule du lit.

Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. « Tu te prostitue pour un peu de liberté » dit une petite voix grinçante dans sa tête. « Et avec un fils de Mangemort par-dessus le marché ! Si ton père te voyait… ». Elle chassa immédiatement ses pensées. Ginny ne voulait surtout pas penser à son père maintenant. Elle pactisait avec le Diable, elle s'en rendait bien compte. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus, de toujours devoirs surveiller ses arrières. Si elle couchait avec Drago, il aurait une dette envers elle et elle était persuadée qu'il lui sauverait la mise. Les Malefoy ne trahissait jamais un marchée, du moins était-ce la rumeur.

Ginny s'assit sur le lit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment imaginer sa première fois comme ça mais bon. Nerveuse, elle se tortilla les mains et baissa instinctivement les yeux quand Drago vint se planter devant elle. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement. Jamais elle ne devait montrer un signe de faiblesse devant un Malefoy sinon quoi il titillait ce point jusqu'à ce qu'on craque. Mais hélas, le Serpentard avait vue son geste et un petit sourire :

- On à peur, petite Weasley ? T'est vierge, c'est ça ?

Elle le fusilla du regard mais hocha la tête. Il se pencha pour reprendre la bouteille de Whisky et lui tendit. D'abord hésitant, elle accepta en se disant que l'alcool la détendrait peut-être. Drago vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et l'observa d'un air amusée tandis que l'alcool descendit dans tout le corps de la jeune fille, la grimacer. Il le lui reprit, bus un coup, puis reposa la bouteille pour venir murmurer à son oreille d'un ton sensuel :

- Bah ne t'inquiète pas, Weasley. Jamais je ne brutaliserais une jeune vierge. Je vais y aller très doucement, tu verras. Je suis sûre que tu vas aimer ça…

Ses mots se perdirent lorsqu'il embrassa tendrement la joue de Ginny. Surprise par tant de douceur, la jeune Gryffondor ne bougea pas d'un pouce tandis que les lèvres de Drago descendirent doucement de sa joue à son cou, puis elles allèrent se promener sur son épaule où la main du jeune homme descendirent la bretelle du débardeur de Ginny. Elle se surprit à frissonner agréablement. Puis Drago la poussa doucement sur le lit et sans protester, elle se laissa faire.

Elle aurait voulue se réserver pour Harry… mais bon, tant pis. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était encore vierge. Si jamais il lui poserait la question – ce dont elle doutait fort – elle n'aurait qu'à dire qu'elle a perdue sa virginité avec Dean. Harry serait trop embarrassé et il aurait trop confiance en elle pour aller questionner Dean. Cette pensée la fit culpabiliser, mais elle essaya de la chasser. La culpabilité ne servait à rien.

Le lit était bien confortable, elle avait l'impression que la soie des draps bleu nuit l'engloutissait. A peine fut-elle allongée que Drago grimpa à son tour et la chevaucha. Lorsqu'elle sentit son poids sur elle, elle paniqua légèrement. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Au moment où elle allait protester, elle sentit les lèvres de Drago s'emparer des siennes et sans vraiment le vouloir, elle lui rendit son baiser. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à tant de sensualité. La langue de Drago s'enroulait autour de la sienne de manière experte. La fouine bondissante savait embrasser, alors…, pensa la jeune fille avec amusement.

Leur baiser se prolongea un petit moment. Etonnement, Ginny sentit sa panique partir et se détendit doucement. Les mains de Drago lui caressaient doucement les hanches avant de passer sous le débardeur de la jeune fille, la faisant frissonner de délice. Elle s'en voulut un peu d'apprécier les caresses du blond, cela aurait du être un sale moment à passer, mais autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Décidant de se laisser aller, elle ferma les yeux.

Les mains du blond lui effleura le ventre et vint à la rencontre de ses seins, à travers son soutien-gorge, les touchant doucement, délicatement, avec beaucoup d'attention. Les frissons traversaient Ginny comme une pluie de météores, jamais aucun garçon ne l'avait touchée de cette manière. Dire que ce serait _Malefoy _qui allait lui prendre sa virginité ! Jamais elle ne l'aurait crue. Les doigts étrangement froids du jeune homme touchèrent ses tétons qui se durcirent immédiatement. Jugeant le débardeur gênant, Drago lui retira rapidement avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement, brusquement. S'enflammant, la jeune fille lui rendit son baiser avec fougue. Leurs langues se livrait un combat sans merci, il n'y avait plus aucune douceur entre eux, seulement l'envie brut de se satisfaire. Drago passa ses mains derrière le dos de la rousse pour lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge tandis que Ginny déboutonnait sa chemise, plus pressante que jamais. Drago avait éveillée un désir en elle qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Mais qu'elle adorait.

A peine avait-elle éjectée sa chemise au loin qu'elle s'attaqua à son pantalon mais Drago l'arrêta, les yeux rieurs.

- Doucement, petite Weasley. Inutile d'aller trop vite. C'est bien meilleur quand on y va lentement…

Ginny ne se sentit absolument pas vexée d'avoir été interrompue. Elle avait bien compris que Drago voulait prendre les rênes. Attitude typiquement masculine. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit et ferma les yeux, détendue. Après tout, si il voulait faire tout le travail tout seul, libre a lui. Mais elle avait parlée trop vite car à peine s'était-elle réinstaller confortablement sur le lit que Drago l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le lit. Déconcertée, elle regarda le blond.

- Mets-toi à genoux, lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Ginny n'aimait pas cela. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Mais néanmoins, elle obéit et se mit à genoux par terre. Et elle préféra oublier cette image. Quand Drago commença à descendre la fermeture Eclair de son pantalon, la jeune fille comprit et paniqua. Seigneur, il voulait qu'elle… Jamais !

- Je ne ferais pas ça, Malefoy, siffla-t-elle, furieuse.

Elle essaya de se relever mais il l'a fit rasseoir brusquement. Ginny le regarda méchamment mais il se contenta de sourire et de faire courir ses doigts sur les lèvres de l'adolescente.

- Ah non ma belle. C'est trop tard. Tu as acceptée. Maintenant, tu vas faire tout ce que je te demanderais. Et ce jusqu'à demain matin. Je suis un Serpentard, tu as oubliée ? Un Mangemort. Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un Mangemort. Je tiendrais parole, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu devras donner un peu plus de ta personne.

- Espèce de salaud ! Eructa Ginny, furieuse d'avoir pu croire qu'il se contenterait de lui faire l'amour.

- Taratata… C'est un trop vilain mot pour une si jolie bouche. J'ai dit que je ne te forcerais pas mais voilà tu à dit oui. Alors maintenant, suce-moi et tais-toi.

Révoltée, écoeurée, elle acquiesça néanmoins. Elle sentait que si elle résisterait maintenant, il l'a violerait. Sa parole ne valait rien. Comment Diable avait-elle pu se laisser duper par ce rat, ce serpent… Il fallait être débile. Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait que subir. Anxieuse, elle observa les mains du Malefoy sortir son sexe de son pantalon. Elle hoqueta de stupeur.

Jamais elle n'avait vue de sexe masculin jusqu'à maintenant. Et c'était terrifiant. Comme cette… _chose _pouvait-elle entrer dans le vagin d'une femme ? C'était bien trop gros ! Paniquée, elle jeta des regards à la porte, se demandant si elle aurait le temps de s'enfuir. Tant pis pour les Carrow. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Mais Drago lui prenait déjà la nuque et colla le bout de son pénis contre sa bouche. Elle gémit de terreur mais garda les lèvres serrées.

- Arrête de pleurnicher et ouvre la bouche, grogna-t-il, mécontent. Ce n'est pas si horrible. Et puis j'aurais vite fini.

Mais elle secoua négativement la bouche. Agacé, Drago lui prit une poignée de ses cheveux et tira un bon coup dessus, la faisant glapir et ouvrir accidentellement la bouche. Grossière erreur. Il enfonça immédiatement son pénis dans sa bouche.

Ginny ferma les yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ça. Elle se sentait écoeurée au fond d'elle… mais maintenant qu'elle avait le pénis de Drago dans la bouche, elle réalisa que ça avait un goût… agréable. Un goût de peau douce et sucrée. Plus calme, elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda Drago. La jeune Weasley ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle devait faire.

Soupirant, Drago enfonça sa main dans les cheveux roux de la jeune et attira sa tête en arrière, avant de la ramener en avant. Il rythma ses va-et-vient et Ginny se laissa faire, comme hypnotisée. Il avait raison, ce n'était pas si horrible. Il haletait de plaisir et se pencha soudain sur elle pour lui murmurer :

- Détends bien ta gorge, Weasley. Et respire par le nez…

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, mais jugea bon d'obéir. Elle essaya de détendre sa gorge et respira par le nez. Gémissant de plaisir, Drago s'enfonça plus profondément dans bouche, atteignant sa gorge. Et il enfonça alors sa queue au fin fond de la jeune fille.

Cela lui fit mal. Mais elle avait plus peur d'étouffer qu'autre chose. Elle respira profondément par le nez, essayant de ne pas paniquer. Drago continuait ses va-et-vient, gémissant de plaisir en marmonnant :

- Putain, oui… Je pensais pas que ta gorge serait aussi bonne, Weasley…

Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps mais Ginny compta les secondes. Au bout de cinq minutes qui avait paru cinq heures à la jeune fille, il poussa un petit cri de plaisir avant d'éjaculer dans sa bouche. Elle sursauta et voulut se reculer mais il lui attrapa fermement la tête et asséna d'un ton dur :

- Oh non tu va tout avaler, Weasley. Et ne t'avise pas de recracher !

Péniblement, elle obéit et avala. C'était une substance épaisse et salé, et elle manqua de vomir lorsqu'il se retira de sa bouche. Elle regrettait désormais amèrement d'avoir dit oui à Malefoy, même si elle avait appréciée le début de la fellation. Massant sa gorge douloureuse, elle réagit à peine lorsque Drago l'obligea à se relever et à se rallonger sur le lit. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, désormais. Fermant les yeux, elle était consciente qu'elle ne pouvait que subir.

Drago l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Bien malgré elle, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser. Elle aimait comme il embrassait. Elle aurait pu l'embrasser pendant des heures. Il y avait une étrange douceur dans ses lèvres, une tendresse qu'il n'y avait pas dans ses yeux où dans ses mains. Sans réfléchir, entre deux baises, elle murmura :

- J'aime tes baisers…

Il releva la tête, un peu surpris. Puis un sourire cruel vint éclairé ses lèvres :

- Ah oui ? Et me sucer, tu n'as pas aimée ?

Ginny se renfrogna.

- Tu sais bien que non.

- Tu en est sûre, Weasley ? Murmura-t-il en caressant doucement ses seins, la faisant frissonner. Ca ne t'a pas excitée, de te faire forcer un peu ? Tu n'as pas ce genre de fantasmes ? Ce serait bien dommage pour toi. Parce que moi si.

Et il courba la tête vers ses seins et lécha doucement l'un des tétons de Ginny, avant de le mordre violemment, la faisant crier de surprise. Elle ne s'y attendait pas et la douleur, bien que la légère, la fit sursauter. La peur revenait en force. « Parce que moi si… ». Des fantasmes dans lequel il forçait les filles ? Pervers ! Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée, bon sang ? Mais tandis qu'elle ruminait ces pensées furieuses, une part d'elle-même, une toute petite part bien cachée au fin fond de son esprit, se disait que l'idée de se faire forcer, presque violer… était assez excitante. Ginny rougit de honte. Elle pouvait critiquer Drago, elle avait l'esprit aussi pervers et tordu que lui. Qui pouvait bien fantasmer sur le viol ? Mais elle n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir, car la bouche de Drago descendait lentement et il baissa d'un geste brusque la fermeture Eclair du jean de la jeune fille avant de le lui enlever. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva en culotte devant lui, elle se sentit très intimidée et la peur lui noua le ventre. Il se pencha vers elle et enfouie son visage dans le cou dans la jeune fille, qu'il commença à suçoté et à mordiller.

Au début, Ginny ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit le jeune homme aspiré un peu plus fortement. Il était en train de lui faire un suçon. Ainsi, c'était ça la sensation. Elle avait toujours voulue essayer ça, mais ce n'était pas le style de Michael ou Dean et certainement pas de Harry. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais ce n'était indispensable non plus.

Mais elle oublia vite le suçon, bien que demain il sonnerait comme la preuve de son impudence. Car la main de Drago caressait fortement sa culotte. Elle gémit de peur et de surprise. Personne ne l'avait jamais touchée _là. _A vraie dire, elle avait à peine conscience de l'existence de cette part de son anatomie. Et voilà que la main d'un garçon la touchait sans vergogne dans l'endroit le plus intime de sa féminité.

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle trouvait ça terriblement agréable. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Cet endroit était si sensible ! Drago savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, ses doigts jouant de son intimité comme un violoniste jouerait de son instrument. Avec virtuosité et expérience. Malgré elle, elle se cambra, gémissante de plaisir, s'enfonçant dans le matelas moelleux. Le Mangemort eu un petit rire et dit d'un ton amusé :

- On prend du plaisir, Weasley ? Je te devais bien ça, après la fellation que tu m'as faite… Impressionnant, pour une première fois… Et c'est loin d'être finie, chaton…

Il lui descendit alors sa culotte d'un geste brusque, mais elle s'en fichait bien dans l'état d'extase dans lequel elle se trouvait. C'est quand elle sentit le doigt du Serpentard passez entre ses lèvres intimes qu'elle se réveilla un peu et elle gémit :

- Non, Drago… Attends, s'il te plait…

- Chut…, murmura-t-il. Arrête de protester, tu veux ? Tu vas adorer. De toute façon, il faut bien que je te prépare un peu.

Il enfonça alors son doigt d'un geste brusque, la faisant gémir de douleur. Une douleur très légère, quasi imperceptible mais totalement inattendue. C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait quelque chose en elle… Et cela lui faisait un étrange effet. Pas désagréable, cependant. Et lorsqu'il commença a faire des va-et-vient avec son doigts, elle oublia absolument tout, si ce n'est cette sensation, cette chaleur si puissante qui l'envahissait alors.

Il continua comme ça pendant un petit moment pendant qu'elle gémissait et murmurai :

- Seigneur… Encore, j'en veux plus…

- Tu en veux plus ? Rie sèchement Malefoy. Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite, petit chaton…

Il écarta encore plus ses lèvres et enfonça un deuxième doigt, faisant crier la jeune fille encore plus. La chaleur monta de plus en plus en elle et lorsqu'elle explosa, elle poussant un long hurlement de plaisir. Se laissant tomber sur le lit, elle comprit qu'elle venait d'avoir son premier orgasme.

Fermant les yeux, elle savoura cette béatitude qui l'avait envahie et n'avait pas remarquée que Malefoy l'observe depuis plusieurs minutes. Un sourire cruel vint soudainement illuminée le visage du jeune homme, mais ça aussi elle ne s'en aperçut pas. Et lorsqu'il la retourna sur le ventre, elle ne protesta pas, trop enfermée dans son cocon de bonheur pour réagir.

C'est uniquement quand elle sentit ses poignets se faire emprisonner par des cordes qu'elle s'intéressa de nouveau monde extérieur. Très vite, ses pieds furent eux aussi attachés au barreau du lit. Paniquée, elle regarda Malefoy, qui serrait les liens avec sa baguette, une lueur perverse dans le regard :

- Je crois que je vais profiter que je t'ai sous la main pour réaliser un fantasme qui me trotte dans la tête depuis déjà un moment.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Détache-moi, je t'en prie ! S'écria-t-elle, soudain morte de peur en l'observant enlever son pantalon puis son caleçon, révélant son imposante érection.

- Te détacher ? N'y pense même pas, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Si je te détachais, tu te débâterais trop. Quand à ce que je vais te faire… c'est simple. Je vais te prendre par derrière.

Ginny mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Et quand elle comprit, elle se mit à hurler et à gigoter dans tout les sens pour se libérer de ses lianes, mais Drago avait bien serré pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper.

- Non ! Non, pas ça ! Drago, je t'en supplie, tout mais pas ça, ce n'était pas prévue ! Pitié, je t'en prie ! Sanglota la jeune fille, savant pourtant que c'était sans espoir.

- Mhhh… Des supplications, ronronna-t-il, souriant. Comme dans mes rêves. Crie autant que tu veux, Weasley, personne ne t'entendra ici. Alors au lieu de te casser la voix, je te conseille de te taire et de me laisser prendre mon plaisir. Qui c'est, tu aimerais peut-être.

- Tu a dit que tu ne me brutaliserais pas, pleura Ginny, désespérée. Tu as dit que tu irais doucement…

Il s'approcha d'elle et se plaça derrière avant de se pencher pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- En effet, je ne te brutaliserais pas… quand je te ferais vraiment l'amour. Mais là, ce sont des amusements, ça ne compte pas vraiment. Donc, ferme-là et prépare-toi. Tu risques d'avoir très mal…

Il rie à cette phrase et caressa le dos de la jeune qui sanglotait. Pourquoi avait-elle dit oui ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée dans son dortoir, là où elle était en sécurité ? Sentant les mains du jeune homme écarter ses fesses, elle ferma les yeux et attendit ce qui devait arriver.

- Mords le drap, chaton…

Et il enfonça son pénis d'un coup sec dans son anus. Immédiatement, la jeune fille hurla et se débattit comme une bête forcenée. Jamais elle n'avait connue une telle douleur. Même pas préparée, l'anus de Ginny la faisait souffrir comme jamais et elle hurla, hurla encore et encore, mais cela ne servait à rien. Personne ne l'entendait et Drago ne tenait pas compte de ses cris. Se lassant, Ginny posa sa tête sur le drap et sanglota silencieusement, gémissant au coup de reins de Drago, qui haletait de plaisir. Il allait plutôt doucement, mais la Gryffondor le remarqua à peine, dans le bain de douleur dans lequel elle baignait.

- Bordel ! Cria Malefoy en accélérant la cadence. Putain, ce qu'est c'est bon…

Enfin, il éjacula dans un cri de jouissance avant de se laisser aller sur le dos de Ginny, épuisé. Quand à elle, elle ne bougeait plus, elle ne parlait plus, elle se contentait de fixer le vide en attendant qu'il se retire enfin. Quand il la libéra, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne dit rien quand Drago la détacha et la retourna sur le dos. La jeune fille regarda les yeux de glaces du Mangemort, qui ne reflétait ni remords, no honte. Juste l'écho du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti et son excitation. Soupirant de nouveau, Ginny se rendit compte, maintenant qu'il avait fini sa besogne, elle était incapable de lui en vouloir.

Elle-même ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Mais en faisant…_cela, _même contre son gré, Ginny avait l'impression d'être audacieuse, de dépasser ses limites. De se surprendre elle-même. Et au fond… Tout cela l'excitait terriblement, plus qu'elle n'osait l'admettre. Et elle avait envie de continuer. Alors, avide, elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Malefoy et l'embrassa fiévreusement.

Drago, un peu surpris, lui rendit son baiser avec fougue. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui en veuille, qu'elle le déteste. Certainement pas à ce qu'elle en demande davantage. Mais cela le fit sourire. La petite Weasley n'était pas si prude que cela, finalement.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, et Ginny sentit que Drago s'adoucissait à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du moment où elle allait lui donner sa virginité. Lorsque enfin il vint se placer entre ses jambes, entièrement nu, Ginny ne ressentait plus aucune peur. Elle avait hâte d'en finir mais elle était aussi terriblement excitée, comme le témoignait l'humidité de son sexe. Drago plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens et prit ses poignets pour les ramener au-dessus de sa tête. Ce geste ne fit qu'accentuer son désir.

Enfin, elle sentit le début de la pénétration. Retenant son souffle, elle serra très fort les paupières et elle sentit la bouche de Drago effleurer son oreille :

- N'ai pas peur, princesse… Je t'ai fait une promesse et j'ai l'intention de la tenir…

Il donna un petit coup de rein et le sexe de Drago la pénétra presque entièrement. Le pénis buta contre l'hymen de la jeune fille et elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un gémissement de douleur. Elle se sentait écartelée, déchirée et n'aimait pas ça. Mais le pire restait à venir. Lorsqu'il déchira son hymen d'un coup doux mais ferme, elle poussa un petit cri de douleur et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Seigneur, ce que c'était douloureux… Jamais elle n'aurait pensée que cela faisait mal à ce point…

Drago eut la décence de rester immobile et il chuchota d'un ton rassurant :

- Chhutttt, Weasley… Ca va passer, ne t'inquiète pas…

Mais elle continua de pleurer, insensible à ses paroles. Quand enfin elle sentit la douleur disparaître, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement mais ne se sentait toujours pas à son aise. Ce pénis lui semblait énorme, elle avait l'impression d'être remplie et c'était une sensation très désagréable. Mais supportable. Peut-être même s'habituerait-elle au bout d'un moment… Voyant qu'elle ne pleurait plus, Drago commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient et presque aussi soudain que la douleur, Ginny fut parcourut d'un puissant éclair de plaisir, totalement inattendue, la faisant gémir.

Ainsi, c'était donc ça le sexe… Comme c'était surprenant. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme pour coller ses lèvres au sienne. Prenant ça comme un feu vert, il accéléra un peu la cadence et Ginny se surprit à pousser de puissants gémissements de plaisir. Son ventre était envahi d'une douce chaleur et elle avait l'impression de perdre totalement le contrôle de son propre corps. Quelle intensité ! Drago enfoui son visage dans le cou de Ginny, des grognements bestiaux sortant de sa bouche et Ginny empoigna la tignasse blonde du jeune homme, elle découvrit ainsi que ses cheveux étaient incroyablement doux, si doux…

Enfin, elle poussa un cri de plaisir si sonore qu'elle craignit d'être entendu par quelqu'un, puis elle se souvint qu'elle était dans la Salle sur Demande. Un vague de plaisir s'abattit sur elle, la faisant tournoyer dans un mélange de sensations totalement inconnu pour elle. Cela dura quelques secondes avant qu'elle s'effondre sur le lit, épuisée, pleine de sueur, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Drago continua ses coups de reins pendant quelques instants avant de pousser à son tour un cri de plaisir et de retirer brusquement du corps de la jeune fille, qui sursauta de surprise, se sentant étrangement vide.

Drago éjacula sur le sol, le tachant de blanc. Pendant quelques instants, ils reprirent chacun leurs souffles, épuisés. Puis Drago se leva et s'habilla rapidement en murmurant :

- Putain, Ginny… C'était incroyable.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait Ginny. Se relevant du lit, elle l'observa pendant quelques instants. Ses cheveux blonds totalement désordonnés par l'effort qu'il venait de faire, ces joues rougies, ses yeux fiévreux, sa peau luisante de sueur… C'était un autre Drago. Ginny ne le connaissait pas. Le Drago Malefoy qu'elle connaissait était impeccablement coiffé et habillé, le teint pâle, les yeux inexpressifs. Ce Drago là, elle le détestait. Mais celui qui se trouvait devant elle, elle le désirait ardemment.

Ginny se leva à son tour et prit ses vêtements sur le sol. Elle savait très bien que cette nuit resterait à jamais gravée dans ses pensées. Jamais elle n'oublierait. Dans une autre vie, une vie où Voldemort, les Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix n'existait pas, peut-être que Drago et elle aurait pu être ensemble, bien que la haine de leurs familles respectives causerait toujours un problème. Oui, dans une autre vie, elle se voyait parfaitement au bras de l'arrogant et puissant Drago Malefoy, se pavanant dans les couloirs de l'école en riant, défiant quiconque leurs dévisagerait. Ils auraient été rebelles. Ils auraient défiés le monde entier.

Mais cette vie n'était pas la leur. Dans la leur, jamais ils ne pourraient être ensemble.

Le cœur serré, Ginny suivit Drago en dehors de la pièce et ensemble, ils s'avancèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs. Voyant l'air tourmenté du Mangemort, elle se demanda si il pensait à la même chose qu'elle : leur couple. Comme cela devait arriver, ils croisèrent les Carrow mais comme Drago l'avait promis, il trouva facilement une excuse et ils purent passer tranquillement leur chemin.

Arrivée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Ginny savait très bien qu'elle ne demanderait plus jamais son aide à Drago. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Dans le fond, elle avait acceptée parce qu'il l'attirait, non pour l'appât du gain comme elle l'avait fait croire. Elle le comprenait maintenant. C'est pour cela qu'elle devait à tout prix s'éloigner de lui. Car ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble.

Drago sembla penser la même chose, car son traditionnel sourire arrogant revint sur son visage mais ses yeux était toujours aussi intense et troublés. Il prit soudainement la main de Ginny et la baisa très galamment avant de murmurer :

- Ginny… Merci.

Elle hocha la tête et il s'éloigna, lui tournant le dos sans se retourner. Le ventre noué, elle s'engouffra dans son dortoir et se mise au lit où elle passa la nuit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ils finirent par gagner la guerre. Difficilement, à un prix énorme, mais ils l'a gagnèrent. Voldemort disparu et les Mangemorts retournèrent à Azkaban. Percy se réconcilia avec sa famille. Fred perdit la vie. Ron et Hermione se mirent enfin à sortir ensemble. Ginny retrouva Harry.

Dans les années qui suivirent, Ginny retomba amoureuse de Harry. Elle aimait sa gentillesse, sa douceur, son calme, sa timidité, son courage, elle aimait chaque parcelle de lui. Elle l'épousa et elle était fière de s'appeler Ginny Potter. Il lui donna trois enfants, trois beaux et merveilleux enfants. Ses fils, James et Albus. Et sa fille, Lily. Comme elle les aimait !

Ginny était heureuse. Oui, parfaitement heureuse. Mais alors qu'elle regardait seule par la fenêtre de sa maison en campagne, comme lors de la nuit du 15 janvier 1998, près de 20 ans en arrière, Ginny repensa à Drago. Car jamais elle n'oublia leur nuit. Jamais elle n'oublia l'amour brut, intense, bestial qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui cette nuit. Et jamais elle ne regretta d'avoir cédée à Drago, même si elle avait souffert. Car lors de cette nuit, elle avait sut qu'elle était capable de repousser ses limites.

Quelque fois, elle avait croisée son ancien amant. Au Ministère. A St. Mangouste. Au Chemin de Traverse. A Pré-au-Lard. Et à chaque fois, ils échangèrent ce petit sourire. Un sourire remplit de secret, d'arrogance et d'amour. Mais jamais ils n'allèrent l'un vers l'autre pour se saluer. Mais elle savait très bien qu'il pensait aussi à elle lorsqu'il la croisait. Ils ne s'oublieraient jamais.

Dans le fond, malgré son amour pour Harry, jamais elle n'aima un homme comme elle avait aimée Drago Malefoy.

Un amour d'une nuit. Mais l'amour le plus puissant qu'elle puisse imaginer.


End file.
